


Soulless

by Sbubbyx



Series: Akashic Journal [1]
Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbubbyx/pseuds/Sbubbyx
Summary: A short story about my Warrior Reinhard and Oracle Amica based off my DMFD AU, Akashic Journal (WIP), which explains a part of Reinhard's character.
Series: Akashic Journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099175
Kudos: 1





	Soulless

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a bit of a rush and isn't my best but I am happy enough with it to post it here.

The story that is going to be told to you isn’t some fantasy romance story like the ones you’d find in the kids section of the library in our village. There isn’t a beautiful princess waiting for her massive and strong warrior to save her before she is hurt or killed. No, this is the story of a stupid little girl who thought she could make someone better by changing their entire person. The story of someone who thought she loved when she only foolishly loved a fantasy.

When most people think about the Warriors, they think about the purple group. The loud ones, the ones with the most deaths and the most kills. The group with the leader named Reinhard. A big man carrying around a giant sword almost double his size, but also a reckless leader who would consciously send his group out to kill a beast without a second thought, only for them to be killed. This, he believed, was why he was so hated by the people in the village.

What I saw instead wasn’t a reckless leader who killed his group in the hopes of a big reward. No no, I saw a man who was not yet taught how to lead, how to follow the rules set for him, rules made to protect men who fight beasts to the death. I thought I could fix that. I thought I was someone who could turn this man into a perfect hero. Me, who hasn’t talked to other people often. Me, who often hides away in the forest near Atruum’s Den where no one would come except for celebrations or to tell me of news.

I was a fool to think I could turn Reinhard into the perfect hero. The perfect hero for who? For the Dragonblood village? Do I, Amica, truly know what the Dragonblood village needs? No. Of course I don’t, I am isolated from them. So what did I think I could do? Well for one thing, I knew I was attracted to his looks. For another, I knew I liked someone who listened to the rules and could protect me. The perfect hero I thought I could create was a greedy and selfish wish. The perfect hero was only the perfect hero for myself.

When I was told that he would be coming to see me from now on, everytime he was off-duty and not taking care of the young witch at the orphanage, well, I felt a new emotion that I have not felt before. Deep in the pits of my heavy heart grew a swirling feeling, a growing one. One that made it hard for me to contain a smile or a blush. The feeling spread across my body, covering me in a warm blanket of comfort and happiness. This was my chance to turn this attractive man into the so called perfect hero.

So I took my chance, and so every day that he was off duty or not taking care of the young witch at the orphanage I saw this man. My first words to him were not a hello, or any greeting. There were no actions or any simple nods for that matter. When I first saw him shirtless like that, the only place my mind went was to think of the huge pieces of meat on his belly. Strong, tough meat that you would only see on someone who took extra care of their bodies, and even more care of their muscles.

I never cared for the person. Not until it was too late. No, I only cared for the body of a strong man who could carry my personal fantasies far beyond what I was used to. I wanted this body for myself. But I could not care for someone who recklessly killed people, no. So I set out to make him a rule follower, someone who would do as he was told. An obedient slave rather than a person.

However, my thoughts were interrupted, Reinhard spoke loudly and too rough for the gentle ears of this young maiden, demanding, angry and unaware of his place. “Uhhhh, helloooo? Miss Oracle? My eyes are up here!” he yelled, snapping me out of my hypnosis and putting me into a sudden feeling of embarrassment.  
“Ah, hello Reinhard!” I squeaked as I slowly moved backwards and away from the rough man, “Do you know why you’re here?” I had asked him, treating him like the idiot when he was not the idiot here.  
He sighed, looking down at my tiny body and let out a long, obnoxious huff, before giving a response. “I am here to become a better person is what I have been told, right?” His answer, which was more like a question, was not completely correct.

“Let’s sit down,” I instructed, pointing towards the two tree stumps near Atruum’s Den. Once we were settled and sitting down, I asked him a question before explaining things to him. “You’ve killed a lot of the people in your warrior troupe, am I correct?”  
Reinhard looked down at the floor, staring at the grass. He shuffled around in his seat uncomfortably, dwelling on the question. I don’t know whether he felt guilt or if he just disliked being blamed for something. I could tell he was uncomfortable. I, however,said nothing. Eventually he answered the question. “I can’t leave beasts running around like that causing damage, the rest of the groups take too long planning, it’s better to just go in and kill it.”   
His response made some sense, “there are reports I have heard of Warrior groups taking too long to plan that they cause more damage than good. However, that rarely happens.” I responded. “The truth of the matter is that without plans and without the guidelines warriors are trained to follow, there would be more damage than good," I pointed out, “as we can see with your group.” At this, Reinhard just sat there, still. He didn’t stick around for long, but from then on we met up whenever he was free.

I won’t go on about our time together. Most of that is up to Reinhard if he wants to tell it, as we talked about some very personal things about him. During the time we spent, I started to realize that I cared less and less about the body and more about the person. Reinhard was honest, even when we first met. He never hid from his mistakes, and as loud-mouthed and rude as he was, he always tried to improve for others.

One day, as Reinhard and I were resting on a tree stump, I decided to ask him a question. “Reinhard?" I spoke, “You care so much about protecting others, about improving for others, so why do you constantly ignore the rules set out for you? The rules that would solve all your problems?”  
Reinhard paused, looked at me, and, after some deep thought, he responded, “Because I can’t leave beasts running around-” but I had to stop him there, I mean, I heard him the first time that we met. So I changed the wording of my question.  
“If the only way to protect people is to send out your own troops, recklessly causing them damage and hurting them, then we would not have created the rules would we?” Reinhard slowly nodded in response. To which I continued, “So if that’s the case, isn’t it better to hurt a few people on the rare occasion, rather than continuously send out your people so that they get killed immediately?” At this point, Reinhard was truly stumped. We sat there for a while, and as I usually did, I let him reflect on an answer. We sat for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes.  
Finally, he began to give me a response to the question. “The rules work well, and they do protect some of us,” he began, “however, the rules fail if they cannot protect all people in the village. We are Warriors, we know our lives could be lost at any moment… but we don’t care as long as we complete our jobs.” Now it was my turn to sigh. I believed Reinhard was so foolishly wrong that this is where I started changing a man into an obedient slave.

At a later point, I recognised that I needed to teach Reinhard why rules are important, so I set out a puzzle for him, one where he had to kill some beasts for me as I meditated. However, if he did not kill the beasts in the order that I had wanted then he would be punished. Atruum would help me with this, by telling me what Reinhard was doing during my meditation. I was certain that this would change him, but I came to realize I was far too harsh.

I won’t go into the details of it all as the puzzle was too long and a lot of the details are unimportant in this story. However, Reinhard had failed horribly. And I, being the immature brat that I am, had punished him. Everytime he failed I would release another beast that would jump at him and hurt him slightly. However, when I had turned around he was bruised and battered enough that he was lying on the ground. Atruum had not told me about this. I would be lying if I said I didn't question just how good-natured our guardian truly was, but that is a story for another time. As I saw him lying there face-first, I panicked, stifling a scream. The village would truly hate me if they learnt what I have done. His body was heavy for my arms, causing strain to my stomach muscles and back, but I eventually turned him over. What I saw, however, was not something I was expecting. Reinhard had passed out.

My heart racing now, in a full-blown panic, left me paralysed. What if someone did come here, because of the beasts? If they saw Reinhard like this I would be hated! No. No! Thinking like this was only going to get me more panicked. After a few soothing breaths, I moved into a position where I could get Reinhard to lie in my lap. Seeing him like this, I realised how much I cared for him. Reinhard was the first person I truly cared for and all I’ve done is cause him harm and try to change him for myself when I already loved him. It was all too late to realise this now though. No apology could ever fix what I have done to him.

Once Reinhard woke up, I smiled. I began hugging him, and in return he let out a slight smile too. “I’m so sorry I did this to you, Reinhard. Please forgive me,” I pleaded. In response to this, Reinhard let out the words I wish he never let out. His personality completely changed. His self, soulless. “Resting on your lap, Ami,” he said “is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me.” And so, with these words, began the start of his transformation from a man who was loud but caring, to a mindless slave who knew nothing but following the rules. All for me.

I don’t know why this idiot hurt you so Reinhard, but if you ever find this, I am sorry. I am truly sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me.

Amica


End file.
